Sailing With Fire (Turkish Translation) - Ateşle Denize Açılmak
by biyiksizkedi
Summary: Lucy, yorucu büyücülük hayatına çaresizce ara vermek isteyince partneri Natsu ile bir gemi yolculuğuna çıkmaya karar verirler. Bilmedikleri şey ise bu yolculuğun evli çiftler için planlandığıdır. Mecburen evli rolü yaparak, tatilin keyfini çıkarırken, keşfedilmemiş duygularıyla da baş etmek zorunda kalacaklardır.


**Ç/N:** Merhaba! Hikaye de Fairy Tail da bana ait değildir. Sevgili yazarımız superfreakerz'a çevirmeme izin verdiği için teşekkürler! İyi okumalar!

 **T/N:** Hello eveyone! I don't own neither Fairy Tail nor the story. I want to thank superfreakerz, real owner of this story for the permission to translate it! You're awesome! Enjoy!

 _İki haftalık deniz yolculuğunuzda yerinizi ayırtmak için siz de bugün arayın!_

Lucy mavi ojeli tırnaklarını broşürün üzerine vuruyordu. Başını diğer avucuna dayamış, ilgisini çeken bu kağıdı merakla inceliyordu. Vücudu tepeden tırnağa ağrıyor ve ona önündeki numarayı araması için bağırıyordu. Tenrou Adası'nda yedi yıl uyumanın ardından Natsu ve Happy ile para kazanmak için yaptığı onca işten sonra bir tatil, tam da ihtiyacı olan şeydi. Tek sorun, tek başına gitmek istememesiydi.

Lucy kendine zaman ayırmayı seviyordu, bu gerekliydi de. Ama loncadan iki hafta boyunca tek başına uzak kalmanın ona kendini çok yalnız hissettireceği kesindi. Ancak loncadaki çoğu kişi yaklaşık yedi yıllık birikmiş kiralarını ödemek zorunda olduğu için, maddi açıdan zor durumdaydı. Eğer babasının sürprizi olmasaydı, kendi de bu tatili göze alamazdı.

Ama kiminle gidebilirdi ki? Cana büyük ihtimalle onu sürekli sarhoş etmeye çalışırdı, ki bu da bir seçenek dahi olamazdı. Mira, loncada henüz parası olmayanlara yemek yapmakla yükümlüydü; Levy Gölge Takımı'yla birlikte bir haftalık bir göreve gitmişti; Erza ve Wendy'nin maddi sıkıntıları vardı. Juvia'nın ona zaten "aşk rakibi!" dediğini göz önünde bulunduracak olursak eğer, Gray'i bir seçenek saymak bile yangına körükle gitmek demekti. Geriye sadece Natsu ve Happy kalmıştı.

Lucy'nin ejderha avcısı arkadaşının şiddetli bir hareket hastalığı olduğunu hatırlaması bir saniye bile sürmemişti.

" _Acaba bunu engellemek için bir şey yapabiliyorlar mıdır?"_ diye düşündü. Yüzü asılmıştı. Tatil planları ona sadece bir hayalden ibaretmiş gibi gelmeye başlamıştı. _"Denemekten bir şey çıkmaz."_

Lucy el ilanını kaldırıp sağ alttaki numaraları tuşladı, telefon çalarken sabırla bekledi. Üç kez daha çaldıktan sonra, telefon açıldı.

Çok kibar bir kadın, "Merhaba, ben Dünyaülkesi Deniz Yolculukları Şirketi'nden Anu. Nasıl yardımcı olabilirim?" dedi. Sesi çok tiz ve şiddetliydi. Lucy'e tanıdık bir koç ruhunun sesini hatırlatmıştı.

"Merhaba, benim adım Lucy Heartfilia. Acaba gemi gezilerinizde hareket hastalığını engelleyebilecek bir uygulamanız var mı?" Lucy direk konuya gelmeyi tercih etmişti.

"Çoğu gezimizde hareket hastası olan insanlara yardım edecek büyücülerimiz var. Bütün gün sürmüyor ama hiç yoktan iyidir. Siz hangi hangi gemi gezimizle ilgileniyorsunuz?"

"Bu Cuma, Hargeon limanından kalkanla."

Lucy, telefonun diğer tarafında Anu onu tekrar cevaplayana dek hışırtı sesleri duydu.

"Şanslısınız! O gemimizde büyücülerimiz mevcut. Yerinizi ayırtmak ister misiniz?"

"Ah, hayır henüz değil."diye cevapladı Lucy. "Hâlâ düşünmem gerek. Yardım ettiğiniz için teşekkürler!"

"Rica ederim! Eğer yer ayırtmak isterseniz tekrar arayın. İyi günler."

"Size de."

Lucy telefonu kapattı ve masaya vurmaya devam etti. Gemide Natsu'nun hareket hastalığını engelleyebilecek birilerinin olması iyiydi, ama gitmek ister miydi ki? Eğer isterse de, bu akıllıca olur muydu? Sonuçta rahat bir nefes almak istiyordu.

El ilanından bir süreliğine uzaklaşması gerektiğini hissettiğinde yerinden kalktı, banyoya doğru ilerledi. Duşu açtı, tamamen çıplak kalana dek soyundu. Su yeterince ısındığında duşa girip sıcak suyun cildini ıslatmasına izin verdi. Altın rengi buklelerini şampuanla köpüklemenin ona verdiği huzurla mırıldandı. Yıkanmayı bitirdikten sonra duştan dışarı adım attı ve vücuduna sarmadan önce bir havluyla kıvrımlı vücudunu kuruladı. Saçları için de bir havlu getirmeyi unuttuğunu farketse de umursamadan banyodan çıktı, giyinmek için odasına gitti.

Gittiğindeyse dağınık iki partnerini yatağının üzerinde yemek yiyip odasını dağıtırken buldu.

"Selam Luce!" Natsu ağzı dolu hâlde selamladı. "Bir türlü çıkamadın!"

"Aye! Yıllarca duş alıyorsun sanki." diye ekledi Happy.

O an, Lucy'nin alnında bir damar fırladı, yumruklarını daha da sıktı. Bir an bile tereddüt etmeden kuvvetli bir tekme atmak için zıpladı. Maalesef ki, Natsu ondan daha hızlıydı ve onun böyle bir tepki vermesini bekliyordu. Lucy'yi ayak bileğinden yakalayıp tepetaklak sallandırdı. "Bunu ikinciye yemem." dedi.

Üzerindeki havlu gevşemeye başlayıp onu düşmekle tehdit ettiğinde Lucy çığlık attı.

"Beni hemen yere indir Natsu!" diye emretti.

Natsu kahkaha attı ve onu dinleyip yere indirdi. Tabii bir saniye sonrasında kıpkırmızı suratlı Lucy'den okkalı bir tokat yemişti.

"Hey!* Bu ne içindi?!" Natsu bir cevap bekledi.

"Tekrar evime daldığınız için!" Lucy ona bakarak gözlerini kıstı. "Buraya benim iznim olmadan gelmemenizi size kaç defa söyledim? Sizi sapıklar!"

"Hop! Ben sapık değilim. Sapık olan Gray. Ve eğer bu kadar sorun ediyorsan pencereni kilitlemelisin."

"Kilitlemek zorunda değilim! Sadece sen ve Happy pencereden içeri sormadan uçup girecek kadar gerizekalısınız!"

"Tabii tabii…" Natsu ilgisizce omuz silkti. "Sadece takılmak istemiştik."

Lucy kollarını bağlayıp cevap verdi. "Hayır, sadece benim yiyeceklerimi istiyordunuz."

Natsu aptal aptal sırıtınca da iç çekti. "Herneyse, giyineceğim. Hemen dönerim."

Yorgun bir inlemeyle dolabından kıyafetlerini alıp banyoya girdikten sonra kapıyı ardından kapattı. Gittiği işlerden dolayı kolları ağrıyordu. Bu yüzden kıyafet giymek kadar kolay bir iş bile onu çok zorluyordu. Duştan önce ne yaptığını hatırladı. " _Gerçekten bir tatile ihtiyacım var"_ diye düşündü. Giyindikten sonra elinde bir saç fırçasıyla arkadaşlarının olduğu yere döndü. Natsu ve Happy yatağında otururken, o çalışma masasına oturdu. Saçını taramak için elini kaldırdı ancak ani bir acıyla irkilip hızlıca nefes aldı.

"Kolların o kadar çok acıyor mu?" diye sordu Happy.

"Evet," diye cevapladı. "En son yaptığımız işte çok fazla ağır kaldırmıştık. Sadece vücudum yorgun." Fırçayı Natsu'ya uzattı.  
"Saçımı tarayabilir misin?"

Natsu omuz silkip fırçayı aldı. Nasıl göründüğünü umursamadığı için kendi saçını nadiren tarardı. Genelde Lucy veya Erza şık bir iş için saçını taratırdı ama bunun dışında pembe buklelerini olduğu gibi bırakırdı. Lucy'nin saçlarını başının üzerinden aşağı doğru çekmeye başladı ama daha yarı yolda bir düğümle karşılaştı. Ani çekişi yüzünden kızın başı geri atmıştı.

"Dikkat et!" diye azarladı. "Aşağıdan başla, daha sonra yukarı ilerle."

Natsu inledi. "Böyle bitmek bilmez ki!" Yine de, kızın söylediklerini dinledi ve taramaya alt uçlardan başladı. Yavaş yavaş yukarı ilerledi ve partnerinin canını yakmamak için elinden gelenin en iyisini yaptı. Ne kadar az olursa olsun, onu acı çekerken görmek hiç hoşuna gitmiyordu.

Loncadakilerin söylediklerine karşın, Natsu onların inandığı kadar sığ bir insan değildi. Uzun süredir belli bir yıldız ruhu büyücüsüne karşı hislerinin arkadaşlıktan daha da öte olduğundan şüpheleniyordu. Tabi ki, hislerinin üzerine gitmemişti; arkadaşlıklarına zarar gelsin istemiyordu. Zaten sahip olduklarıyla idare ediyordu ve bunu değiştirme ihtiyacı hissetmemişti.

Ama bu sadece onun saçını taramakla bile kalbinin takla atmasına engel değildi.

Lucy fırçasını masasına koyarken ona takdir edercesine bakıp gülümsedi. Çikolata kahvesi gözleri broşürün üzerinde durduğunda, az önceki ikilem aklına geldi. Derince iç çekti, bütün şüphelerini ardında bıraktı, broşürü kavrayıp partnerlerine doğru döndü.

"Tatile gitmeliyiz." broşürü onlara uzattı, "Ve bence gemi yolculuğu kulağa harika geliyor." Hemen ardından Natsu yemyeşil oldu, yatağın üzerine yığıldı ve alnında ter damlaları belirdi.

"Çok canîsin Lucy," diye cevapladı, sesi çatlamıştı. "Benim yanımdayken taşıtlardan bahsetme."

"Ama bununla ilgili bize yardım edecek büyücüleri de varmış!" Lucy ısrarcıydı. "Sen ne düşünüyorsun, Happy?"

Happy el ilanını aldı ve iyice inceledi. Gemi yolculuğu çok eğlenceli gözüküyordu, loncada kalıp Charle ile konuşmak da öyle. Eğer geride kalmak en yakın arkadaşının hisleri üzerine gitmesine bir şans verecekse, bunu yapardı.

Happy, gemi yolculuğu hakkında daha fazla bilgi edinmek için el ilanını katlı tutan yapışkanı kaldırdı. Anında gözleri açıldı, yüzünü sinsi bir gülümseme kapladı. Şanslıydı ki Lucy, Natsu'nun onu farketmesi için fazlaca çaba sarf ediyordu. İlânı tekrar katladı, yapışkanı aynı yerine yapıştırıp farkedilmeden sırt çantasına soktu.

"Ben almayayım." diye belirtti kedi. "Ben burda kalmak istiyorum."

"Gerçekten mi?" Lucy, yüzü asılırken sordu, "Eğlenceli değil mi?"

"Ben kediyim! Suyu sevmem!" diye yalan söyledi Happy.

Lucy tek kaşını kaldırdı. "Ne zamandan beri? Daha önce gemiye bindin. Ve yüzmeye de gittin."

"Bu farklı! Herneyse, ben loncaya Charle ile konuşmaya gidiyorum. Sonra görüşürüz!"

Bunun ardından Happy'nin sırtında kanatlar belirdi ve ikisine bir kez bile bakmadan pencereden uçup gitti. Lucy'nin kaşı hâlâ kalkıktı. Kafası karışmıştı. Bunu hiç beklemiyordu. Diğer partnerine bakarak derin bir iç çekti.

"Tatile çok da ihtiyacım yok sanırım. Para biriktirmek de akıllıca olurdu zaten."

Dakikalarca ikisi de tek kelime etmedi. Natsu'nun midesi düzeldiğinde Lucy'i incelemek için kalktı. Henüz Natsu'nun gizlice bakamadığı en yeni hikayesi üzerinde çalışırken aşağı kıvrılan pembe dudakları büzülmüş, yüzünü asmıştı.

Natsu, Lucy'i diğer herkesten daha çok tanıdığı gerçeğiyle gurur duydu. Tenrou Adası'ndan döndüklerinden beri üzerindeki kasvetli havayı fark edebilmesi bunun sayesinde olmuştu. Yine de, onu suçlayamıyordu. Aralarındaki mesafeli ve narin ilişkiye rağmen babasının ölümü şüphesiz ki üzmüştü. Aynı zamanda vücudunun bir araya ihtiyacı olduğu da doğruydu.

"Peki, seninle ge-gemi yolculuğuna geleceğim." derin bir iç çekişle, mücadeleden vazgeçti. Bir gemide olacağı düşüncesi yüzünden midesi guruldadı. Wendy ona Troia büyüsü yapmak için orda yokken bir gemiye binmeye çok sıcak bakmıyordu. Yine de, eğer Lucy'i mutlu edecekse hayatının geri kalanı boyunca kendini bir gemiye bağlamak zorunda kalsaydı da buna razıydı.

Lucy başını ona doğru çevirdi, gözleri keyifle parlıyordu. "Gelecek misin?"

"Tabii ki, neden olmasın? Eğlenceli görünüyor!".

"Berbat bir yalancısın. Sorun değil Natsu. Başka zaman da-"

Natsu onun lafını telefonunu eline tutuşturarak kesti.

"Ne duruyorsun, arasana!" diye işaret etti. "Gitmek istediğini biliyorsun. Sadece ayırttır işte."

Lucy gülümsedi ve başını salladı, beraber gidebileceği bir arkadaşı olduğu için mutluydu. Natsu bazen arsız ve mantıksız olsa da mükemmel bir arkadaştı.

Lucy etrafına bakıp ilânı aradı, çabaları sonuç vermedi.

"Görünüşe göre Happy yanlışlıkla onu yanında götürmüş, iyi ki son aramalarımda numara hâlâ duruyor."

Telefon çalarken yüzüne yapışmış bir gülümsemeyle ayaklarını ileri geri sallıyordu. Sonunda birisi açtığında neredeyse heyecandan çığlık atacaktı.

"Merhaba, ben Dünyaülkesi Deniz Yolculukları Şirketi'nden Anu. Nasıl yardımcı olabilirim?", telefondaki az önceki kadındı.

"Merhaba, tekrardan, ben Lucy Heartfilia. Önceden aramıştım?" diye cevapladı. "Yolculuk için bir oda ayırtmak istiyorum."

"Ah, evet…" Anu onu tanımıştı. "Bu Cuma Hargeon'dan kalkan, değil mi?"

"Evet!"

"Tam isimleri söyleyebilir misiniz lütfen?"

Lucy tek kaşını kaldırdı. Anu'ya onunla gelen başka biri daha olduğunu söylememişti. _"Belki de insanlar nadiren yalnız gidiyorlar"_

Partnerine baktı, sırıtarak cevap verdi, " Ben Lucy Heartfilia ve Natsu Dragneel için."

"Ah, rezervasyon yaptıranlar arasında soyadını değiştirmeyen ilk kişi sizsiniz!" Lucy'nin kafası karışmıştı. Ne demek istediğini soramadan, Anu devam etti. "Pekâlâ, size oda 202'yi ayırttım. Biletlerinizi Hargeon'daki ofisimizden alabilirsiniz."

"Ah, peki" Lucy Anu'nun dediği garip sözleri unutarak cevap verdi, "Teşekkürler!"

"Ne demek! İyi günler!"

"Size de."

Lucy telefonu kapattı ve heyecanla çığlık attı. Natsu'nun ellerini tutup delicesine salladı ve sırıttı.

"Çok teşekkür ederim Natsu!" diye bağırdı. "Çok eğlenceli olacak, söz veriyorum!"

Natsu tanıdık bir sıcaklık yüzüne hücum edince yüzünü atkısının arkasına sakladı. Hep Lucy ile birlikteyken oluyordu. Neden olduğunu anlamak uzun sürmemişti.

"E-Evet" diye kekeledi. Lucy'i evinde mutluluktan sağa sola zıplarken görünce o da gülümsemeden edemedi. Onun mutluluğu yüzüne hep bir gülümseme getirirdi ve mutluluğunun sebebi o olduğu için kendiyle gurur duyuyordu. "Tamam!** İşte şimdi gaza geldim!"

"Loncadakilere söylersek iyi olur. İki hafta boyunca ortadan kaybolduğumuzu düşünmelerini istemeyiz"

"İki hafta mı? Bayağı uzun bir yolculukmuş."

"Genellikle bu kadar sürüyorlar sanırım. Herneyse, hadi gidelim!"

İkisi Magnolia'nın aydınlık sokaklarında ilerlediler, adımları aksıyordu. Heyecanlı adımlarıyla loncaya ulaşmaları uzun sürmedi. Kapıları büyük bir gürültüyle açıp, doğruca bara doğru ilerlediler.

Mira neşeyle selamladı, "Selam Lucy! Natsu!" Kızın yüzüne yapışmış gülümsemeyi fark edince devam etti. "Siz ikiniz çok mutlu görünüyorsunuz."

Lucy başını salladı ve çilekli pastasına gömülen Erza'nın yanına oturdu. Natsu ise hemen yanında duruyordu. Vücut ısısı ona kadar ulaşıyordu.

"Çünkü, bu Cuma gemiyle tatile çıkıyoruz!" diye açıkladı.

Cana artık onunla bütünleşmiş içki varilinden içmeyi bırakıp ikisine boş boş baktı. "Bir dakika, bir dakika. Tatile siz _ikiniz_ beraber mi çıkıyorsunuz?"

Lucy'nin yanakları renklendi, esmer kızın ne ima ettiğini tam olarak biliyordu. "Garip bir şey değil… Sonuçta ikimiz partnerleriz…"

"İki yatak mı olacak?" bu sefer soran Erza'ydı.

"E-Eee aslında sormayı unuttum. Ama bize iki yataklı ayırdıklarına eminim, sonuçta ikimizin olacağımızını biliyorlar!"

"Sanırım mantıklı. Ne kadar sürecek peki? Gray ve ben siz dönene kadar başka iş tekliflerini kabul etmek için bekleyelim mi?"

"Hayır, iki hafta boyunca burda olmayacağız."

Gray Lucy'nin diğer tarafına geçti, ona yaslanarak başının üzerine kolunu koydu. Natsu'nun onu gözleriyle deşmeye çalıştığını görmezden geldi.

"O kadar uzun süre boyunca Natsu ile tatile gitmek istediğine emin misin?" diye sordu. "Sadece sinirlerini bozacaktır."

"Kapa çeneni seni buzlu pislik!" Natsu hemen cevap verdi.

Lucy başını salladı ve hayır anlamında başını salladı. "Sadece tatile ihtiyacım var."

Kısa bir süre sonra herkes Lucy ve Natsu'nun tatilini unutup yaptığı işe geri koyuldu. Lucy bütün zamanını elinden geldiğince dostlarıyla geçirdi. İki hafta boyunca onları göremeyecek olmak onu üzse de tatilini dört gözle bekliyordu. Geç olunca Lucy her zamanki sandalyesinden kalktı ve bara ilerledi.

"Natsu! Bavulunu hazırladığından emin ol! Yarından sonraki gün gidiyoruz." Diye yönlendirdi. "İyi geceler millet! Gitmeden önce veda etmek için uğrarız!"

"İyi geceler Lucy!" ardından el sallayarak cevap verdiler.

Lucy kanalın kenarından dairesine doğru yürüdü. Önündeki tatili hakkında düşünmekten kendini alıkoyamadı.

" _Masözler, spa ve havuzlar olsa gerek!"_

Bu yolculuk ona bunları zaten sunuyorken, Lucy sunacağı diğer şeylerin şoku içindeydi.

 **Ne düşünüyorsunuz? Fanfiction'da ne kadar Türk okuyucu var bilmiyorum, ama yorumlarınızı bekliyorum!**

 ***: Burada "Oi!" diyor.**

 ****: Burada da "Yosh!" diyor. Nasıl çevirmemi istersiniz lütfen belirtin! :D**

 **Sonraki bölümde görüşmek üzere!**


End file.
